Te echaré de menos
by seddieA98
Summary: "No llores porque no podamos vernos personalmente, saca un pañuelo, que tienes toda una vida para nuestro encuentro" - Seddie -
1. Es un hasta luego

**¡Hola! Ayer mientras dormía tuve un sueño en el que me pasaba lo que pasa en este primer capítulo de esta nueva historia Seddie. Lo escribí adaptando mi sueño y bueno... aquí surgió esta historia.**

**Espero que os guste porque me quedé sin batería y se me apagó el ordenador de repente, así que tuvo que volver a escribirlo entero xd**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Es un hasta luego**

**_"No llores porque no podamos vernos personalmente, saca un pañuelo, que tienes toda una vida para nuestro encuentro"_**** - Niall Horan**

* * *

- ¡Sam! - dijo Freddie acercándose a Sam

- Hola Freddito – dijo Sam, que estaba recostada en el tronco de un árbol, mientras se levantaba para besarle

- Han llegado las cartas de admisión a la Universidad

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué dicen?

- Aún no las he abierto, quería hacerlo contigo

- ¿A qué esperamos?

Sam cogió la carta dirigida a Freddie y empezó a leerla en voz alta:

_"Fredward Benson, le informamos de que ha sido aceptado en Stanford"_

- ¡Felicidades Freddie! - dijo Sam abrazándole mientras Freddie mantenía una enorme sonrisa

- Vamos a abrir la tuya

Freddie empezó a leer la carta dirigida hacia Sam:

_"Samantha Puckett, le informamos de que ha sido..._

- ¿Qué he sido, Freddie? Dímelo – dijo Sam impaciente

_…rechazada en Stanford, pero le han ofrecido una beca completa en la Universidad de Washington en Seattle"_

Hubo un enorme silencio en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

- Sam, yo...

- Déjame Freddie, necesito estar sola – dijo Sam con lágrimas amenazando en salir por sus ojos, mientras se alejaba

- ¡Espera, Sam! - dijo Freddie intentando detenerla, pero no lo consiguió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche, Freddie entró silenciosamente por la puerta del apartamento que compartía con Sam. Cuando entró, la oyó en la habitación, aún estaba llorando.

- Sam, ¿estás llorando? – dijo Freddie acercándose a ella

- Me esforcé mucho para que me aceptaran – dijo Sam mientras se levantaba para abrazarlo

- Tranquila – dijo Freddie correspondiendo el abrazo e intentando calmarla

- ¿Que esté tranquila? No vamos a vernos en meses – dijo Sam acercándose a la cama

- Sam, yo...

- No quiero hablar, solo quiero dormir – dijo Sam interrumpiéndole mientras se metía en la cama.

Freddie suspiró y se metió también en la cama. La abrazó por la cintura y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ya sabes que la graduación es mañana, ¿verdad? - dijo Freddie acercándose junto a Sam a su casillero

- Lo había olvidado, cada vez me apetece menos graduarme – dijo Sam sacando un par de libros del casillero

- Sam, no puedes estar así de triste. Ya que no podremos vernos en meses, al menos disfrutemos de los últimos días que nos quedan juntos – dijo Freddie acercándose a ella con una sonrisa y comenzando a besarla

- Tienes razón – dijo ella correspondiendo el beso.

Inmediatamente, se oyó a través del megáfono: _"Buenos días chicos, les habla el director Franklin, les informo de que la graduación de mañana comenzará a las 12 de la mañana"_

- Bien, mañana podremos dormir un poco más

- Yo creo que no vamos a dormir tanto – dijo Freddie con una sonrisa pícara

- Crees bien – afirmó Sam besándole

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día anterior de irse cada uno a una Universidad, Sam y Freddie fueron a Licuados Locos.

- Tenemos que decírselo a Carly – dijo Sam dando el último sorbo a su batido

- Si, además tengo ganas de saber cómo le va en Italia – dijo Freddie sonriendo - pero será luego, ¿vale?

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que... tengo que... ir a un sitio – dijo Freddie pagando los batidos

- Está bien

Un par de horas más tarde, Sam estaba en su apartamento esperando a Freddie. No aparecía así que decidió llamarle, pero no cogía el móvil. Sam se puso a pensar donde podría estar Freddie.

- Ya sé... - pensó Sam en voz alta mientras salía por la puerta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A un par de kilómetros de allí, un joven castaño de 19 años se encontraba llorando frente a una lápida donde estaba escrito:

_''Marta Benson''_

_''Recuerdo de su hija y nieto"_

- Hola – dijo Sam mientras se sentaba junto a él en el pasto.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? - dijo Freddie limpiándose las lágrimas sin apartar la mirada de la lápida.

- Supuse que estarías aquí.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- Oye... sé que ha sido duro, pero intenta superarlo.

- Es que... no lo consigo, es mi abuela, murió hace muy poco y... y...

- Y nada Freddie, recuerda que te amo y siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte

- Gracias... - dijo Freddie abrazándola

- ¿Por qué?

- Por saber encontrarme, y por hacerme sentir mejor – dijo Freddie besándola durante 10 segundos – volvamos a casa

Sam le dirigió una mirada cálida a Freddie y los dos se levantaron del pasto para dirigirse hacia su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, Sam y Freddie estaban en el aeropuerto, esperando el avión que llevará a Freddie lejos de Seattle.

De repente, se oye por un megáfono: _''Pasajeros con destino a Stanford, California, embarquen por la puerta 8"_

- Bueno... supongo que es hora de decir adios – dice Sam levantándose de su asiento

- Nunca Sam, solo es un hasta luego – dice Freddie besándola, hasta que los dos se separan por falta de aire

- Te echaré de menos – dice Sam abrazándole y comenzando a llorar

- No llores – dice besándola de nuevo – Te amo

- Yo también te amo

Freddie coge sus maletas y se dirige hacia la entrada del avión acompañado de Sam.

- Hasta luego – dice Sam sonriendo y besándole por última vez, antes de ver a Freddie desaparecer por la puerta del avión.

* * *

**Reviews please... :)**


	2. Justo ahora

**Hola de nuevo. Tardé bastante en actualizar, desde mi punto de vista. Estoy un poco triste porque solo me dejaron 1 review en el primer capítulo, pero no importa :) me encanta escribir, me entretiene.**

**Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos aquí abajo ↓**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Justo ahora**

* * *

**Sam POV**

Hace ya un mes que Freddie se fue a Stanford. Hablo con él de vez en cuando, en video chats. Pero solo los fines de semana, está muy ocupado con los estudios. Y yo también.

Me gusta esta universidad, pero me siento muy sola. Bueno, está Gibby, pero él es... es Gibby, así que no me ayuda mucho a sentirme mejor.

También hablo con Carly algunos días, hoy habíamos quedado a las 8 para hacer un video chat. Miré mi reloj de muñeca y... las 7:53.

Encendí el ordenador y los primero que me encontré es un fondo de pantalla donde estamos Freddie y yo. Estaba dispuesta a seguir observando la foto, pero el ruido de una petición de video chat me sorprendió. Era Carly, rápidamente acepté la petición.

- ¡Hola Carls! - grité

- Hola Sam, no hace falta que me dejes sin oídos, hablamos ayer mismo - dijo Carly riéndose

- Perdón, pero es que estoy tan aburrida

- Pues estudia

- He dicho que estoy aburrida, no que quiera aburrirme - le dije como lo más obvio.

- Nunca cambiarás - dijo riéndose - Por cierto, la semana que viene tengo...

- ¡Espera Carly! - dije dirigiéndome rápidamente al baño, al igual que la última semana. Tras un par de minutos, regresé al ordenador.

- Sam, ¿estás bien? - me dijo Carly notablemente preocupada

- Claro que sí, solo... estoy un poco mareada - dije agarrándome el estómago

- ¿Has vomitado?

- Si, pero ya estoy bien - dije fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa

- ¿Seguro?

- Si, ¿qué tenías que decirme?

- Pues que la semana que viene tengo unas mini-vacaciones y... ¡Vuelvo a Seattle!

- ¿En serio? ¡Es genial!

- Si, y además tendré que... - de repente, sonó la melodía de un teléfono en el otro lado del chat. Carly respondió el teléfono y cuando colgó, regresó a hablarme - Lo siento Sam, pero tengo que irme ahora mismo.

- No pasa nada, nos vemos otro día Carly, adios

- Adios Sam

Cerré la ventana de video chat y me quedé mirando el fondo de pantalla unos instantes antes de apagar el ordenador.

* * *

_En Stanford..._

**Freddie POV**

Caminaba a paso ligero hacia mi edificio. Tenía grandes noticias y no podía esperar ni un segundo para decírselas a Sam. Cuando llegué a mi apartamento (alquilado), encendí el ordenador con la esperanza de que Sam estuviese conectada.

Miré el fondo de pantalla, que me hizo sonreír. Cualquier cosa que incluya ''Sam y yo'', me hace sonreír. Encendí el video chat y... Sam no estaba conectada.

Dejé el ordenador encendido todo el día, esperando que Sam se conectara, pero nunca lo hizo. Por la noche lo apagué y me quedé dormido en el sillón. Será por la falta de sueño.

Supongo que... podré decírselo otro día.

* * *

**Sam POV**

Ayer hablé con Carly y tuve la suerte (nótese el sarcasmo) de vomitar en este momento. Conseguí convencerla de que no era nada porque... no me siento preparada para contárselo todavía.

**Flashback**

Salí de mi apartamento con dirección al médico. Llevaba un par de días vomitando y no me encontraba muy bien, así que me hice unos análisis. Ahora iba a recogerlos. Cuando llegué, la sala estaba casi vacía. No tardaron en llamarme para entrar.

- Buenos días Samantha

- Sam - corregí

- Bien Sam, siéntate - me dijo el doctor señalándome una silla - Ya tenemos los resultados de las analíticas

- Perfecto, ¿qué tengo?

- Sam, felicidades, estás embarazada de 1 mes.

En ese momento, abrí los ojos sorprendida y estuve a punto de desmayarme. No podía creérmelo. Justo ahora que Freddie no estaba. Justo ahora.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :) Dejen reviews y disfruten su vida como si cada día fuese el último xD para algunos podría serlo O.o  
**

**Nos vemos pronto!**


	3. Estoy aquí

**Hola chicos. Estuve intentando escribir el siguiente capítulo de Pillados pero tengo un bloqueo, así que lo escribiré más adelante. Como ya sabrán si han leído mi perfil (por tanto, dudo que alguien lo sepa), tengo muchos exámenes ahora mismo porque solo me queda un mes de clases (Bien!), así que tardaré en escribir, pero no demasiado. Por ahora, sigamos con esta historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Estoy aquí**

* * *

Hacía poco más de una semana que Sam sabía acerca de su embarazo, estaba feliz, pero aún no se lo había dicho a nadie. Aunque las cosas se torcieron cuando Carly y Sam hablaban por teléfono y esta última volvió a ir al baño para vomitar. Ya no le resultaba extraño, era algo normal, pero Carly aún no tenía ni idea de su situación.

Ante este acto, se acordó de su último videochat, y de como Sam también vomitó. Le pareció extraño y empezó a preguntar, pero no se conformaba con las típicas respuestas de «Habrá sido algo que he comido» o «No me pasa nada». Sospechaba, y se propuso a averiguarlo.

Al final, Sam accedió a contárselo. Carly se puso muy feliz por la noticia, pero Sam le hizo prometer que no se lo diría Freddie. Ella no lo entendía, pero respetaba su decisión: al fin y al cabo, era su hijo.

**Freddie POV**

Llevo un par de días intentando hablar con Sam por videochat, pero nunca la encuentro conectada (podría coger el teléfono en cualquier momento y decírselo, pero lo prefiero así). Necesito decirle que hay una ola de calor, por lo que han decidido cerrar la Universidad temporalmente y volveré a Seattle mientras dure.

Pero ayer llegué a una decisión, ¿no sería mejor aparecer ahí por sorpresa? Puede que a Sam le dé un infarto, pero seguro que se alegrará más. Desperté de mis pensamientos cuando sonó mi teléfono móvil.

- ¿Si?

_- Hola Freddie, soy Carly._

- Hey Carly, ¿qué tal por Italia? - le dije dirigiéndome a la cocina para coger un refreso.

_- Bien. Te llamaba para decirte que estaré en Seattle la semana que viene._

- ¡Qué bien!

_- Si, tengo tantas ganas de ver a Sam._

- Supongo que nos veremos allí - abrí la lata y me apoyé en la encimera.

- _¿Eh?_ - me preguntó confundida

- Pues que yo iré a Seattle dentro de unos... cuatro días.

_- ¿En serio? ¿Y la universidad?  
_

- Hay una ola de calor, hace un calor horrible - oí reir a Carly por el otro lado de la línea - mientras dure, tenemos días libres.

_- Wow, es genial. Estaremos los tres juntos, Sam debe de estar muy contenta._

- Bueno... aún no se lo he dicho a Sam

_- ¿Por qué?_

- Quiero que sea una sorpresa - le dije terminando la lata y tirándola a la basura

_- Ok, no le diré nada. Te veré allí._

- Adios Carly

Dejé el móvil en la encimera de la cocina y subí a mi habitación para seguir haciendo la maleta. La verdad es que he tenido mucha suerte respecto a la ola de calor. Dentro de casi dos semanas es nuestro aniversario, de Sam y mío. Le he comprado un collar precioso, que llevaré conmigo en el viaje, no quiero arriesgarme a que se pierda.

_''Lo que Freddie no sabía, era que Carly había lanzado un suspiro al terminar la llamada, ante un secreto difícil de guardar''_

**Sam POV**

El sonido del despertador me retumbó en los oídos durante todo el minuto que estuvo sonando. No tenía ganas de levantarme a apagarlo, solo quería tener la almohada agarrada con fuerza debido a la frustración que me provoca esto.

Cada mañana me levanto de la cama con unas ganas enormes de decirle a Freddie lo de mi embarazo, de compartir mi felicidad con él. Pero sé que si se lo digo, querrá dejarlo todo. Dejará la universidad, volverá a Seattle... y yo no quiero que arruine la mejor oportunidad que ha tenido en la vida por mí. Está claro que se lo voy a decir, pero aún no.

Pero no todo es felicidad, me encuentro fatal. Vomito mil veces al día y tengo ascos al jamón... ¡AL JAMÓN! Esto es insoportable, no poder comer jamón es insoportable.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a abrir la puerta. Mientras iba bajando las escaleras, me fijé en el espejo del pasillo y me paré un momento para colocarme bien el pelo. Cuando abrí la puerta, solo pude quedarme ahí parada. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve quieta, pero solo sé que volví a pensar cuando oí su voz.

- Hola Sam...

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Críticas, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte y demás... por review, por favor.  
**

**¡Sed delicadamente malos! ¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. Sorpresa

**Bueno... supongo que deberán odiarme por la cantidad de tiempo que llevo sin actualizar una historia. Por motivos personales no he tenido tiempo ni ganas de escribir, pero ahora que la situación está un poco más estabilizada, he decidido volver a Fanfiction. **

**No me enrollo más, aquí tienen otro capítulo:**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Sorpresa**

* * *

**Sam POV**

¿Qué hace aquí? Ni siquiera me ha avisado, ¿cómo voy a poder ocultarle que vomito 10 veces cada hora?

- Eh... yo... Freddie, ¿qué haces aquí? - Es lo único que pude decir.

- Yo también me alegro de verte - dijo bromeando, y me dio un abrazo - Hay una ola de calor y tenemos unos días libres, mientras pase.

- Yo... que bien - Dije sonriendo como pude.

Él estaba a punto de decir algo, justo cuando sonó mi teléfono móvil. Pero yo estaba demasiado en shock para contestarlo.

- ¿No vas a cogerlo? - dijo Freddie riéndose.

- Esto... claro - me sentía estúpida por la forma en la que estaba actuando. Si fuese una situación normal le habría besado nada más verle y estaría más feliz que nunca. Ahora estoy feliz de verle, pero estoy tan asustada que mi reacción es totalmente la contraria. Contesté el teléfono - Hola Carly... sí... ¿ya estás abajo?... Vale... Sí, bajamos ahora... ¿que por qué lo digo en plural? Porque Freddie está aquí... ¿Lo sabías?... Vale, hasta ahora.

- Entonces, Carly está abajo, ¿no? - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Ella sabía que ibas a venir y yo no? - dije por fin un poco más relajada.

- Quería darte una sorpresa.

- Vamos abajo - dije riendo.

Freddie dejó su maleta en una parte del salón y entramos en el ascensor. Cuando llegamos abajo estaba Carly esperando con tres maletas a rebosar. ¡TRES MALETAS! Eso es muuucho para una semana. En cuanto me vio corrió hacia mí para abrazarme, y luego fue a abrazar a Freddie. Yo solo pude lanzarle una mirada a Carly para hacerla entender que no se lo había dicho... y que probablemente no lo haga todavía.

Fuimos al Bushwell para que Freddie viese a su madre y para que Carly dejase sus maletas en el apartamento que ahora pertenece a Spencer, que se emocionó muchísimo al verla. Yo solo la ayudé a guardar el equipaje. Cuando estábamos en su antigua habitación, empezó a echarme la bronca.

- Sam, no se lo has dicho, ¿verdad? - La respondí con la mirada - Sabes que Freddie se irá dentro de poco si no se lo dices, y probablemente no volverá hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo - me dijo enfadada.

- Precisamente por eso - le dije frustrada - Si se lo digo querrá quedarse, y no puede dejarlo todo por mi.

- Sam... - me dijo mucho más comprensiva. Iba a decirme algo más, pero justo entró Freddie en la habitación.

- ¿Ya habéis acabado de recoger? - dijo acercándose a mi.

- ¿Sabes que hay un nuevo verbo? Se llama: "llamar" - dijo Carly bromeando.

- Vale, lo siento - dijo él riendo también. Me dio un beso y yo le correspondí.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves a la Universidad? - le dije.

- Pues no lo sé exactamente, tienen que decir en la página web el día que seguirán las clases.

- Oye Carly - dijo Spencer entrando en la habitación con una botella - ¿Para qué has traído este vino?

- Para celebrar que volvemos a estar los tres juntos - dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento, la botella empezó a arder en llamas.

- ¡AHHHH! ¡Spencer! ¡¿Cómo has podido incendiar el vino?! - dijo Freddie

- Yo... no lo sé - dijo preocupado dejando la botella en la mesita de noche.

Freddie fue a buscar el extintor y yo me acerqué a Carly.

- Spencer no lo sabe, ¿verdad? - dije susurrando

- ¡SAM! ¿Te parece un buen momento para esto?

_Al día siguiente..._

**Carly POV**

Me desperté pronto y salí de la cama. Me cambié de ropa, ya que no suelo desayunar en pijama. Antes de bajar de bajar, vi la mesita de noche... calcinada, por culpa de la botella que Spencer dejó ahí. Suspiré y bajé las escaleras.

- ¡Buenos días, Spencer!

- Buenos días, he hecho el desayuno - dijo sirviéndolo en la mesa.

- ¿Que has hecho el desayuno? - dije riendo - ¿Desde cuándo haces tú el desayuno?

- Me siento mal por lo que le hice a tu mesilla.

- Sí, ya, bueno, me lo imaginaba - dije empezando a comer. Spencer se sentó en frente mía - Oye... ¿puedo contarte un secreto?

- Claro, soy tu hermano mayor.

- Ayer... cuando casi vuelves a incendiar mi habitación... tuve miedo de que "alguien" saliese herido - dije enfatizando la palabra "alguien".

- No sé a qué te refieres - dijo Spencer sonriendo

- Verás... - dudé por un último momento. Al final decidí no contárselo - Nada, olvídalo.

Me quedé sola con Spencer toda la mañana: Sam debía ir a sus clases en la Universidad y la madre de Freddie le había obligado a pasar toda la mañana con ella. Pobrecito.

Esa tarde fui con Sam y Freddie al bar de zumos de T-Bo. Tuvimos la suerte de que T-Bo nos regalase un 1% de descuento en las bebidas. Sí, todo un chollo (nótese el sarcasmo). Nos lo pasamos muy bien, y Sam se estaba relajando un poco por fin, hasta que le entraron ganas de vomitar y tuvo que ir al baño. Freddie se puso a preguntarme qué le pasaba y yo... bueno, no le dije nada. "Sería algo que habría comido". Decidimos irnos a mi apartamento, y justo cuando entramos por la puerta, a Freddie le llegó un mensaje... o algo así.

- Oh, mierda - dijo decepcionado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Sam acercándose a él.

- Una notificación de actualización en la página web de la Universidad.

- Eh... intenta no hablar en élfico, me dan dolores de cabeza - dijo Sam.

- Ja, muy graciosa - dijo Freddie con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - intervine.

- Tengo que volver mañana a Stanford.

Miré a Sam. Su cara era como para hacerle una foto y enmarcarla en el salón. La mía debería ser parecida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Mañana? Pero... es muy pronto, no puedes irte todavía - dijo triste.

- Han avisado muy tarde. Tendré que salir esta tarde, dentro de un par de horas como mucho - dijo Freddie suspirando, fastidiado.

Le di a Sam un leve codazo, intentando que entendiese que tenía que decírselo ahora. De lo contrario, sería demasiado tarde. Intenté llevarme a Spencer de ahí, pero es tan tonto que no entiende las indirectas, así que tuve que arrastrarlo literalmente hasta mi habitación.

- Chicos, Spencer y yo tenemos que ocuparnos de algo, ahora volvemos. Hablad - dije sonriendo hacia Sam inocentemente. Ella solo me fulminó con la mirada.

**Freddie POV**

No sé que está pasando y me siento muy confundido. Carly miente fatal... no sé por qué quería llevarse a Spencer arriba, pero supongo que ahora lo averiguaré. Nos quedamos solos Sam y yo.

- Esto... Freddie... tengo algo que decirte - me dijo mirando hacia el suelo. Yo me limité a escuchar - Yo... antes de que te vayas... Freddie, estoy embarazada - dijo levantando la mirada para mirarme a los ojos.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí acaba este capítulo. Ahora que he vuelto a Fanfiction voy a seguir una forma diferente de escribir mis historias. Terminaré una y luego seguiré con otra, para no liarme y tener más inspiración. Esta es la primera que terminaré.**

**Reviews please :)**


	5. ¿Se lo decimos?

**Hola chicos, esta vez tardé mucho menos xD Bueno, resulta que estoy inspirada, todo el capítulo que viene ahora lo escribí en solo 3 horas. Y estoy inspirada porque Sam&Cat me está devolviendo mis esperanzas de que Seddie vuelva. ¿Habéis visto que Sam ha mencionado a Freddie en Sam&Cat? Y le ha llamado "My boy". Awww... estoy fangirleando mucho ahora mismo xD  
**

**Bueno... iCarly no me pertenece bla bla bla, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo:**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¿Se lo decimos?**

* * *

**Freddie POV**

Yo... simplemente no podía creerme lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Sam? ¿Embarazada? Pero... no me había dicho nada... ¿cuándo tenía pensado decírmelo? Hace casi dos meses que estoy fuera de Seattle, debió haberlo sabido hace tiempo y... yo... me estoy mareando.

- ¿Freddie? - oí débilmente como Sam pronunciaba mi nombre - ¿Freddie? ¿Estás bien?

La miré a los ojos, parecía preocupada.

- Yo... sí... es que... - respiré profundamente intentando calmarme - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Hace unas 2 semanas, solo - me dijo luciendo asustada.

Me senté en el sofá, logrando calmarme un poco. Sam se sentó a mi lado.

- Te quiero - dije besándola. Ahora mismo no estaba en condiciones de pensar, pero... mi cerebro lo hacía inconscientemente. Es decir... ¡Tengo que irme esta tarde! No, no puedo irme, debo quedarme. Pero... no puedo dejar atrás mis estudios aunque... yo... creo que me estoy mareando otra vez.

- Yo también te quiero - me dijo Sam sonriendo - Pero no quiero que te quedes.

- ¿Eh? - dije confundido

- No quiero que dejes todo por mí, no quiero que abandones tus estudios y tampoco que... - la callé con un beso.

- Mira Sam - dije cuando nos separamos. Saqué un pequeño colgante que ocultaba mi camisa - ¿Te acuerdas de esto?

Sam asintió sonriendo. Era un colgante en forma de corazón que tenía su nombre grabado. Sam sacó el suyo, pues tenía uno igual que el mío, pero con mi nombre escrito.

- Cada día llevo puesto este colgante, y antes de dormir lo observó unos minutos, porque me hace sonreír y puedo dormir mejor.

- Eres un ñoño muy cursi - dijo Sam. Yo seguí hablando intentando ignorar su comentario.

- ¿Sabes por qué lo hago? Porque lo más importante para mí no son los estudios, eres tú, Sam - Vi como ella me mirada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro - Y eso no cambia, porque ahora lo más importante eres tú... vosotros - dije corrigiéndome. Sonreí.

- Aún así no puedes dejarlo todo.

- ¿No lo has entendido verdad? Si me voy, si vuelvo a la Universidad, sí que estaré dejándolo todo. Porque para mí, tú y... el bebé sois todo.

Sam suspiró.

- ¿Entonces te quedas? ¿Vas a renunciar a Stanford y estudiarás en Seattle? - me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Claro que sí - dije abrazándola.

- _Awwww_ - oí débilmente... ¿esa era Carly?

- ¡CARLY SHAY DEJA DE ESPIAR! - gritó Sam haciendo que me asustara.

- Vale vale, ya me voy - oí los pasos de Carly marchándose. Me reí y Sam se rió conmigo.

_Al día siguiente..._

**General POV**

Sam había ido a sus clases en la Universidad. Se lo estaba tomando mucho más en serio de lo que todos esperaban. El caso es que Carly se encontraba en su apart... en su antiguo apartamento, ya que ahora pertenecía a Spencer.

- Oye hermanita - dijo él acercándose - ¿Puedes explicarme qué ocurre con Sam y Freddie? Por cierto, que bueno que renuncie a Stanford por estar aquí con ella, pero... eso podría haberlo hecho desde un principio, no ahora. ¿Me estáis ocultando algo?

- Wow, que... pregunta más larga para ser tú - dijo Carly nerviosa. Spencer hizo una mueca - Lo siento Spencer, no puedo decirte nada... te lo dirá Sam... cuando esté preparada. Hablando de estar preparado... ¿eso que se quema en la cocina no son tus tacos de spaguetti?

- Oh dios mío - dijo Spencer corriendo hacia la cocina, haciendo que Carly se ría.

En ese momento entra Freddie por la puerta.

- ¿Qué tal la mañana con tu madre? No se ha tomado bien que renuncies a Stanford, ¿no? - dijo Carly.

- ¿Me lo estás preguntando o afirmando? - dijo Freddie sentándose en el sofá a su lado.

- Yo diría que afirmando.

- Es que... sobre todo está enfadada porque no lo entiende, no puedo decirle la razón de que quiera quedarme... - dijo Freddie dirigiendo una mirada hacia la cocina y asegurándose de que Spencer no escuche - No puedo Carly... no puedo decírselo...

- Bueno... aún es pronto Freddie - dijo Carly comprensiva

- Ya pero... odio ocultarle cosas y esto es... una gran cosa, ¿me entiendes? - dijo Freddie con la mirada aún fija en Spencer, que seguía llorando por los tacos. No literalmente.

- Todo a su tiempo - dijo ella sonriendo.

De repente, alguien llama a la puerta.

- Voy yo - dijo Carly dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo.

- ¿Sam? ¿Desde cuándo llamas tú a la puerta? Normalmente solo abres y entras - dijo Carly riendo

- Yo... no sé, solo abre, ¿vale?

Carly abre la puerta y Sam entra molesta.

- Creo que me estoy volviendo ñoña - dijo tirando la mochila en el sillón.

Todos rieron ante ese comentario. Sam se dirigió a la cocina.

- Ue ue ue, ¿dónde vas? - dijo Carly deteniéndola

- A tu cocina, supongo que tendrás jamón

- Pero Sam, tú no puedes...

Carly no terminó de hablar porque vio a Sam dirigirse corriendo hacia el baño a vomitar.

- ¿Esta enferma? - dijo Spencer extrañado

- Yo... no sé nada - dijo Carly volviendo con Freddie, quien solo encendió la televisión y disimuló fingiendo no oír a Spencer.

_Esa misma tarde..._

Carly, Sam y Freddie estaban en Licuados locos.

**Sam POV**

Me alegro de que volvamos a estar los tres juntos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero... no sé, falta Gibby para que todo esté igual.

- ¿Sabéis? Solo falta el sirenito - dije riendo

- ¿Te refieres a Gibby? - preguntó Freddie riendo igual que yo.

- Sí, zope. A menos que tú también te quites la camiseta cada 10 minutos - dije bebiendo de mi licuado.

- Ya chicos - dijo Carly riendo también - Gibby ya no hace eso... bueno, al menos no cada 10 minutos.

Esta vez nos reimos todo al mismo tiempo.

- Carly, no quiero que vuelvas a Italia - dije sonriendo.

- No tengo elección - dijo Carly dando un sorbo de su licuado - Pero volveré dentro de poco, quiero conocer a mi sobrino - dijo sonriendo

Todos nos quedamos callados un poco, bebiendo y disfrutando del silencio, de la tranquilidad. Hasta que a Carly le llegó un mensaje.

- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijimos Freddie y yo preocupados.

- Spencer

- Sigo sin entender - dijo Freddie.

- Lo siento, tengo que irme antes de que se incendie mi casa - dijo terminando el licuado y saliendo por la puerta del local corriendo.

- ¡Espera Carly! No has... - intenté decir - Arg, se ha ido. Bueno Fredward, creo que tendrás que pagar su licuado también.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? Y... ¿cómo que también?

- ¿No piensas pagarme mi licuado? - dije haciendo pucheros.

- Yo... claro que sí - dijo él sonriendo.

Volvimos a quedarnos callados, pero yo no podía evitar estar preocupada. Aún no le había dicho a mi madre que estaba embarazada, tampoco lo sabe la madre de Freddie y... ni siquiera se lo habíamos dicho a Spencer. Creo que deberíamos decírselo a él, de momento. Aunque no sé cómo reaccionará.

Me di cuenta de que Freddie estaba mirándome y levanté la mirada. Iba a decir algo pero él se me adelantó.

- Te preocupa seguir guardando el secreto, ¿verdad?

Es increíble cómo se mete dentro de mi mente.

- Sí... tarde o temprano tendrán que saberlo y... creo que por lo menos deberíamos decírselo a Spencer.

- Yo he pensado lo mismo y creo que deberíamos decírselo antes de que Carly se vaya.

- ¿Y eso? - le pregunté confundida.

- Está claro que... la única que podría calmar a Spencer sería ella.

- ¿Tan mal crees que reaccione?

- Mejor prevenir que curar - dijo él riendo levemente, haciendo que yo también me riera - Vamos - dijo levantándose para pagar los licuados. Una vez hecho, se dirigió hacia mí y me dio un beso, luego salimos hacia el apartamento de Spencer.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. No se olviden de ver Sam&Cat que es una gran serie, aunque nunca podrá remplazar a iCarly. Dejen reviews :)  
**

**¡Sed delicadamente malos! ¡Hasta pronto!**


	6. El peor momento

**Good morning! Bueno, no sé cuándo se subirá este capítulo porque esta página es muuuuy lenta, pero yo lo he actualizado por la mañana así que... Good morning! Una vez aclarada la confusión que tuve en el primer capítulo, voy a editar ese capítulo para que las futuras personas que lean la historia no se confundan xD **

**Bueno, yo solo deseo 3 cosas en esta vida: que vuelva Seddie, que vuelva Cory y que lleven a Jennifer Lawrence a Glee. Con eso ya estoy feliz. Pero mientras espero a que ocurra, escribo fics, así que aquí tenéis:**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El peor momento**

* * *

**Freddie POV**

Me dirigí con Sam hacia el apartamento de Spencer. Cuando entramos nos encontramos con el sofá chamuscado y Carly y Spencer estaban discutiendo. Miré a Sam y vi que seguía mirando al sofá intentando entender qué le había pasado. Mientras, ellos dos seguían gritando más y más...

- ¡Te dije que no reparases tú la impresora! ¡Que la llevases a alguien para que la arregle! - gritó Carly, que lucía muy enfadada.

- Yo soy alguien - dijo Spencer frustrado.

- ¡Alguien de verdad! Además... ¡¿Por qué tuviste que imprimir eso en el sofá?! - gritó Carly

Iba a intervenir en la discusión, pero vi a Sam sentarse en el sofá chamuscado.

- Sam...

- ¿Qué? Aún funciona - dijo dando pequeños botes en el sofá. Yo solo me reí.

- Carly... Spencer... - dije intentando detenerlos.

- ¡¿Por qué incendias todo lo que tocas?! ¡¿No puedes ser normal ni un minuto?! - gritó Carly

- Carly...

- ¡¿Te crees que lo he incendiado porque quería?! - gritó Spencer

- Spencer...

- ¡A lo mejor es que no te gustaba el maldito sofá!

- ¡CHICOS! - dije levantando la voz.

Carly y Spencer dejaron de gritar y todos se giraron para mirarme, incluída Sam.

- ¡Gracias! - dije frustrado, sentándome en el sofá de un golpe.

- Hey, quita, no sabemos cuanto peso aguantará esto - me dijo Sam y me empujó fuera del sofá.

Me levanté y me senté en el sillón.

- Voy a ir a comprar otro sofá ahora mismo - dijo Carly saliendo de casa y dando un portazo.

- ¡BIEN! - gritó Spencer.

Pero Carly ya se había ido. Él se dirigió a la cocina.

- Esto... Freddie - dijo Sam llamando mi atención.

- ¿Qué?

- Carly aún se queda dos días más, no creo que sea el mejor momento - dijo señalando hacia la cocina, donde estaba Spencer cortando una fruta con mucha rabia.

- Tienes toda la razón - dije sorprendido mirando todavía a Spencer.

- Vámonos, supongo que querrá estar solo.

Sam salió hacia el pasillo y yo la seguí, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Al final no habíamos podido decírselo a Spencer, pero... yo no puedo seguir guardando este secreto a mi madre. Debo decírselo ya o se enfadará conmigo por ocultarle cosas. Cosas muy importantes.

- ¿En qué piensas?

La voz de Sam me devolvió a la realidad.

- En que... ven, vamos a decírselo a mi madre ahora - dije tomándola de la mano y abriendo la puerta de mi apartamento.

- ¿Qué? Freddie, ¿estás loco? - me dijo Sam asustada.

- Sam, ¿prefieres que se lo digamos a tu madre?

- No, andando, a tu casa.

Sam entró corriendo a mi apartamento, incluso me sorprendió la rapidez en que lo hizo. Cuando entré yo también, no había ni rastro de mi madre.

- ¿Mamá?

Justo cuando pensé que no estaba, apareció por el pasillo. Me miró.

- ¿Qué hijo? - luego miró a Sam - ¿Y Samantha?

- Yo... mamá, debo decirte algo.

- Pero antes, Freddie...

- No - dije cortándola - Tienes que ser ahora mamá, es muy importante.

Miré a Sam solo para saber si me daba su aprobación. Ella asintió.

- Sam está embarazada.

Antes de que mi madre pudiese decir algo, vi aparecer por el mismo pasillo a un hombre. Era... era...

- ¿Papá? - pregunté en shock.

- Creo... que hemos elegido el peor momento para esto - dijo Sam asustada.

Aún no podía creérmelo. Mi padre... estaba aquí. Después de tantos años... estaba aquí. Miré a mi madre para intentar averiguar su reacción ante lo que le acababa de decir. Definitivamente, Sam tenía razón, hemos elegido el peor momento para decírselo.

- Fredward, ¿he oído bien? - dijo mi padre mirando hacia Sam. Mi madre aún no reaccionaba.

- Yo... yo... - no podía evitar sentirme traicionado. En seguida, no pude controlar mi rabia - ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú te habías ido, no hemos sabido de tí en años y... ¿ahora vienes como si nada a preguntarme si "has oído bien"?

Empecé a notar una lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

- Fuera.

Es la primera vez que mi madre hablaba desde que la había dicho que Sam estaba embarazada.

- Fuera de mi casa.

Yo solo asentí y me di media vuelta cogiendo a Sam de la mano. Si hubiese sido una situación normal, seguramente mi madre no me habría dicho que me fuese. Y... aunque ese fuese el caso, yo habría intentado hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero ahora solo quería salir de ahí, solo quería alejarme del traidor que tanto me hizo sufrir... No es agradable crecer sin un padre. Cerré con un portazo.

Me senté en el rellano de la puerta y comencé a llorar fuertemente... esto era demasiado para mí. Veo a mi padre después de tantos años... mi madre me hecha de casa... Estaba llorando tan fuerte que no me habría acordado de que Sam estaba a mi lado si no me hubiese limpiado las lágrimas con el pulgar.

Intenté dejar de llorar, levanté la mirada y la miré a los ojos.

- Lo siento - me dijo. Yo solo la besé haciéndola saber que no era su culpa.

_Al día siguiente..._

Me desperté dolorido. Dormir en un sillón no era nada cómodo, pero era todo lo que Carly tenía para mí, sobre todo desde que se quemó el sofá. Miré a mi alrededor... aún no había nadie levantado. Miré mi reloj y vi que eran las 10 de la mañana. Carly se levantará en seguida, Spencer no se levantará hasta medio día y Sam... bueno, Sam tenía clases así que ya se habrá ido a la Universidad.

Yo empezaré las clases aquí en Seattle la semana que viene, ya han aceptado mi solicitud y todo lo que me queda es esperar. Pero ahora mismo estoy pensando en cómo voy a mantener a un bebé. Tendré que trabajar, y la primera opción que se me ocurre es pedírselo a T-Bo pero... no sé, hablaré con él esa mañana.

Volví a mirar el reloj y ya eran las 10:04. Decidí levantarme del sillón, pero casi no lo logro del dolor de espalda que tenía. Justo cuando pude reponerme del dolor, mi madre entró por la puerta. ¿Es que nunca aprenderé a llamar? Bueno... yo tampoco soy el más indicado para decir eso. Simplemente me quedé mirándola, podía notar dolor en sus ojos.

- Lo siento Freddie, estaba muy estresada por lo de tu padre - dijo mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Al parecer estaba arrepentida.

- Puedes volver a casa. Sé que lo que estás pasando es muy duro y...

No dejé que terminara de hablar, la abracé.

- Gracias mamá, de verdad me haces mucha falta.

Me permití llorar, mucho. La única persona que no me importa que me vea llorar era mi madre, y yo tenía mucho miedo acumulado, que solo había dejado salir una vez. Ayer, con Sam, después de ver a mi padre. Pero era demasiado el miedo que tenía guardado, simplemente me dejé abrazar y lloré. Mi madre me había perdonado. Y yo la había perdonado a ella.

* * *

**Solo tengo 14 años, pero tengo unas ocurrencias... que hasta yo me asusto de mi imaginación xD El padre de Freddie va a tener mucha importancia a partir de ahora. Bueno, espero que me dejéis reviews.  
**

**¡Sed delicadamente malos! ¡Hasta pronto! (Es mi frase de despedida :P)**


	7. La verdadera razón

**Hola de nuevo. Estoy escribiendo dos nuevas historias pero no las subiré hasta que termine las que tengo empezadas. Es decir, hasta dentro de muuucho tiempo xD Pero os doy algún dato sobre esas nuevas historias: una de ellas es Seddie y la otra es un fic de Glee. Dentro de poco también escribiré una historia sobre el triángulo amoroso de Sam, Freddie y Melanie :D  
**

**Quería agradecerles por sus reviews, así que el siguiente capítulo se lo dedico a todos los que han comentado en esta historia: JennetteNath89, SeddieHeartLand, Lonegirl, JanethWay, Renton-torson, Una Tal Dayana, Nerdy22, SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade y los que comentan sin tener cuenta :D**

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: La verdadera razón**

* * *

Seguía abrazado a mi madre, llorando, cuando...

- Freddie... - dijo ella susurrando - Tu padre está aquí porque...

**Sam POV**

Estaba un poco preocupada por Freddie... ¿Qué digo? Estaba preocupadísima por él. No le he visto desde ayer por la tarde, no está en su casa, no contesta las llamadas, no responde los mensajes...

- Sam...

- ¿Qué pasa Carls? - dije dando vueltas por la habitación.

- Vas a hacer un agujero en mi suelo, para por favor - dijo riéndose.

- ¿Es que no te preocupa que Freddie no de señales de vida? - dije casi gritando

- Claro que me preocupa, pero hacer agujeros no hará que conteste al teléfono.

- Es verdad.

Paré de dar vueltas y me senté en el sofá, que por cierto es nuevo, ya que Carly lo trajo esta mañana. Pero era de rayas, arg, rayas. Las odio. Al menos en los sofás.

- Dios, si por lo menos no hubiese vendido aquel apartamento que alquilamos... quizás hubiese ido allí, quién sabe - dije frustrada - Al menos me habría librado de ver a mi madre paseándose en biquini por la casa.

Al momento me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y a Carly a mí nos entró un escalofrío solo de pensar en eso.

- Sam... Freddie tiene 19 años, y no es como que haya estado un mes desaparecido. Así que no creo que le haya pasado nada.

- Oh, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? - susurré ignorándola y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

- Hey, Sam, ¿dónde vas?

- A un lugar, chao Carls - dije saliendo por la puerta, pero al segundo siguiente volví a entrar - Pero antes debo ir a...

No terminé la frase y me dirigí al baño a vomitar.

- ¿Estás bien? - dijo Carly cuando salí del baño.

- Sí... tú... solo dile a Spencer que tenemos que hablar con él esta tarde - dije saliendo por la puerta.

Me dirigí al cementerio con la esperanza de que Freddie estuviese ahí. Era el único lugar en el que no habíamos mirado, si no estaba ahí ya sí que habría que preocuparse. Y sí, sí estaba ahí, pero no estaba haciendo lo que yo creía que estaría haciendo. Estaba... ¡¿Excavando la tumba de su abuela?!

- ¡Freddie! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! - dije corriendo hacia él.

- Todo era una mentira - susurró enfadado y frustrado mientras seguía cavando. Tenía la ropa muy sucia.

- ¡Freddie, para! ¡Para, por dios! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Salió del agujero y me miró a los ojos.

- Mira - dijo señalando el hoyo.

- Freddie no...

- ¡Que mires! - me gritó.

Yo no podía moverme, no podía creer la forma en la que me había gritado. Yo solo me acerqué al hoyo intentado no soltar las lágrimas. Estaba... ¿vacío?

- Exacto, está vacío - dijo Freddie llorando mientras tiraba la pala hacia un lado. - ¡Está vacío! - gritó después.

- Freddie... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - dije abrazándolo mientras él lloraba inmensamente.

**Freddie POV**

_Flashback_

Seguía abrazado a mi madre, llorando, cuando...

- Freddie... - dijo ella susurrando - Tu padre está aquí porque...

- ¿Por qué? - dije separándome de ella.

- Porque han encontrado el cuerpo de tu abuela.

Yo me quedé en sock. En un profundo sock que me hizo llorar más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Es la verdad hijo, Frederick es policía y lo ha averiguado, por eso ha venido - dijo llorando igual que yo.

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? - dije casi gritando.

- Yo... es la verdad...

- ¡Él no es policía! Es... es...

- ¿Qué es Freddie? - dijo retándome y llorando - Claro que es policía.

- No te creo - dije saliendo del apartamento, corriendo hacia el cementerio.

_Fin flashback_

- Pero... pero...

- Exacto Sam, mi abuela nunca estuvo ahí - dije enfadado - Estuve 1 año entero llorando a un estúpido hoyo vacío.

- Pero esto no tiene sentido - dijo soltando el abrazo que aún nos unía.

Estaba pensando una respuesta coherente cuando el ruido de algo golpeando el suelo me distrajo. Me asusté un poco ya que no me lo esperaba y miré a mi alrededor. Al lado nuestra, como a un metro de distancia, había un enorme pedrusco rebotando.

- Freddie

La voz de Sam me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó

- Nada, es que el sonido de esa piedra me distrajo, ¿de dónde habrá salido?

- Freddie, es solo una piedra, habrá caído de algún sitio.

- ¿De dónde? - dije mirando al cielo. Vale, ahora estaba diciendo tonterías.

- Ay, yo que sé, pues alguien le habrá dado una patada, deja de pensar en esa estúpida piedra - dijo riendo.

- Es verdad - dije riendo igual que ella.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa - dijo cogiéndome de la mano.

- Sí, tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos. No quiero estar aquí más tiempo.

Sam suspiró y salimos del cementerio en dirección al apartamento de Carly.

_Esa tarde..._

**General POV**

Carly se encontraba en su apartamento haciendo las maletas ya que se iría a Italia al día siguiente. Spencer la estaba ayudando a hacer el equipaje y también a calmarse, ya que estaba bastante preocupada por sus amigos. Freddie no dio señales de vida a Carly desde ayer y Sam desde que se fue a buscarle esa mañana. Pero su preocupación se esfumó cuando oyó abrirse la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con los dos, Sam y Freddie.

- Freddie, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde habéis estado? Y... ¿por qué estás tan sucio? - dijo echando un mejor vistazo a su ropa.

- Yo... no quiero hablar de eso - dijo Freddie triste.

- Pero...

- No Carly, de verdad que no - dijo Sam preocupada - Freddie, deberías ir con tu madre.

- Sí, será lo mejor - dijo saliendo por la puerta.

En ese momento baja Spencer.

- Hola Sam y... ah no, no está Freddie, que raro - dijo sonriendo - Por cierto, ¿no teníais que decirme algo?

- ¿Qué? - dijo Sam intentando recordar - Ah sí, claro... yo... - dijo nerviosa.

- Voy a buscar a Freddie - dijo Carly comprensiva.

Carly se dirige a la puerta y se va hacia el apartamento de Freddie y su madre mientras Spencer se queda con Sam.

- ¿Y dónde habéis estado? - dijo sentándose en el sofá.

- Por ahí - respondió Sam sin mucho ánimo.

- Vaya... sí que es cómodo este sofá nuevo - dijo Spencer dando botes.

- Ya, pero es de rayas - dijo Sam riendo - Odio las rayas.

En ese momento entran Carly y Freddie por la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Freddie cuando entraron.

- Freddie, aquí esta Spencer, ¿recuerdas? - dijo Carly intentando que entendiera.

- Ah sí, es verdad - dijo acercándose a Sam - ¿Lista? - le susurró.

- Sí - dijo un poco asustada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Spencer riendo.

- Spencer... Sam está... embarazada - dijo Freddie cogiendo aire.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el siguiente capítulo. Si tienen alguna duda respecto a la historia, no se preocupen, todo se aclarará al cabo de un tiempo así que no se desesperen xD  
**

**Dejen reviews... ¡Hasta pronto!**


	8. Un par de cosas que hacer

**Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero acabo de empezar las clases hace varios días y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir. Por las mañanas no puedo escribir por que tengo clase, y algunas tardes tampoco porque tengo voy a una academia de inglés, y en los ratos libres tengo que hacer deberes xD Pero bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo:**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Un par de cosas que hacer**

* * *

_- Spencer... Sam está... embarazada - dijo Freddie cogiendo aire._

- ¿Qué? - dijo Spencer con cara pálida.

- Que... estoy embarazada... - dijo Sam.

- Bueno, eso es... es genial - dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

Todos se miraron extrañados.

- ¿Te... te parece bien?

- Claro, es decir, tienes 19 años. Ya sois adultos y no... no pasa nada. Felicidades. - dijo Spencer - Pero Freddie, como la hagas daño te capo.

Freddie asentió lentamente y Sam lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse, igual que Carly.

- Gracias Spence - dijo Sam acercándose para abrazarlo.

- Aunque pienso que es un poco pronto - dijo él correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Bueno, las cosas vienen cuando vienen - dijo Carly que hasta entonces no había hablado.

- ¿Ya lo saben vuestras madres?

- La mía sí, la madre de Sam aún no... - dijo Freddie - No creo que reaccione bien.

- Bueno, esa el primera cosa que debéis hacer hoy - dijo Carly poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga - Cuanto antes mejor, Sam.

Ella solo sonrió acercándose a la puerta.

- Gracias Carls. Vamos Freddie - dijo Sam haciéndole un gesto.

- ¿Dónde vamos? - dijo él acercándose.

- Carly tiene razón... cuanto antes mejor... - dijo saliendo por la puerta.

**Freddie POV**

No sabía qué pensar. Estaba bastante confundido. Para empezar, Spencer no se había alterado ni un poquito... bueno, si no tenemos en cuenta su amenaza hacia mí. Es más, se había alegrado y a mí me parece muy bien que nos apoye, al fin y al cabo, es como un padre para mí.

Pero ahora me preocupaba más otra cosa. Spencer es Spencer, y la madre de Sam es... la madre de Sam. Que él haya reaccionado bien no significa que Pam haga lo mismo. Ella siempre fue... poco comprensiva, muy impulsiva y... me preocupaba lo que pudiese hacer. Desde luego no iba a comportarse como mi madre.

Dejé de pensar en cuanto Sam cogió mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Ella me sonrió y yo la sonreí de vuelta. Son estos pequeños momentos los que me hacían más feliz... olvidarme de todo lo que me preocupaba. Obviamente, estaba muy feliz de que ella estuviese embarazada, pero creo que es bastante pronto. Aún así, voy a esforzarme para que ese pequeño o pequeña tengo todo lo que necesita.

Eso me hace pensar que... no hemos ido a la clínica a ver qué tal iba su embarazo. Después de ver a su madre tendremos que pedir una cita, no podemos esperar mucho más tiempo.

El sonido de un ascensor me despertó de mis pensamientos. Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba en el edificio de Sam y tan pronto como se abrieran las puertas del ascensor tendríamos que enfrentar a su madre. Pero... ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor nos llevamos una sorpresa y no reacciona tan mal...

- ¿Mamá? - dijo Sam abriendo la puerta de su apartamento.

Nadie respondió y al instante supuse que no estaba, seguro que estará bebiendo por ahí.

- Creo que no está - dije sentándome en el sofá. Cerré los ojos dispuesto a relajarme.

- Seguro que...

Dejó la frase a medio acabar, cosa que me extrañó. Abrí los ojos y la miré, parecía tensa. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Sam? ¿Qué pasa, amor? - dije levantándome y acercándome a ella preocupado.

No me respondió y me preocupé más cada vez. Miré hacia donde ella estaba mirando y... allí la vi, en el suelo.

- Oh dios - me dirigí hacia Pam corriendo. Bueno, no mucho teniendo en cuenta que eran unos pocos metros.

Me agaché y la agarré la muñeca. Estaba nervioso y tardé bastante en conseguirle el pulso, pero tenía.

- Tiene pulso - le dije a Sam, pero ella seguía sin responder.

Me levanté rápidamente y me acerqué a ella.

- Sam, tiene pulso. ¡TIENE PULSO!

Con ese grito conseguí hacerla reaccionar.

- Dios - dijo por fin.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y empezó a marcar el número del hospital. Volví a acercarme a su madre... a mi suegra... La analicé de arriba a abajo, estaba claro que estaba inconsciente. Pero aún no entiendo por qué y eso me preocupa. Es imposible no preocuparse si te encuentras a tu suegra inconsciente en su propia casa.

Miré a Sam y... dios, estaba realmente asustada. Aunque ya había reaccionado, cosa que estaba clara ya que estaba llorando, seguía sin moverse. Ni se había acercado a su madre, no puede.

La ambulancia llegó y se la llevaron tan rápido como pudieron. Me acerqué a Sam y la abracé intentando que se calmara, pero solo conseguí que llorara más.

Nos dirigimos al hospital y nos quedamos en la sala de espera mientras analizaban a Pam. No dejé de abrazar a Sam ni un segundo, aunque ya estaba bastante más calmada, yo quería asegurarme.

- Sam... ya sé que esto que ha pasado ha sido horrible pero... de verdad tengo que hablar contigo de algo.

Empecé a acariciar su mano con mi pulgar.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Verás Sam, tienes 2 meses de embarazo y aún no hemos ido a ver a un médico. Deberíamos...

- Sí, ya lo sé - dijo interrumpiéndome - Hace un par de días llamé y pedí una cita.

Me sorprendí bastante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Has pedido una cita y aún no me lo habías dicho?

- Se me olvidó. ¿Te sorprende? Soy Sam Puckett, no soy famosa por recordar cosas - dijo riendo.

Me reí también, pero solo durante un par de segundos. Luego volvimos al ambiente tenso que nos acompañaba desde hace unos veinte minutos.

- A lo mejor solo es una tontería, un golpe de calor o algo así... - dije.

Sam me sonrió.

- Se pondrá bien - dije besándola.


End file.
